1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheel technology and more particularly, to a wheel assembly, which is controllable between a locking position and an unlocking position.
2. Description of the Related Art
The wheel (caster) structures of conventional travel bags and chairs do not provide a locking mechanism (brake structure) for locking the wheels (casters). There are wheel (caster) structures operable to lock the wheels (casters). These designs use a lever to move clamping blocks between a locking position and an unlocking position. However, this design has drawbacks as follows: (1) The lever must be operated by hand, i.e., the user must bend the body when operating the lever. (2) The clamping blocks lock the wheel(s) by friction resistance that is less tightness.